


Brisa de Verano

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Crystal lleva a Milo a una feria gastronómica para hacerle un favor a un amigo.





	Brisa de Verano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningun personaje, todo es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este Fanfic fue escrito originalmente para un evento del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi.

Íbamos en mi auto después de un día un tanto nefasto. La había llevado a un festival gastronómico en el que también hubo presentación de bandas alternativas, ella es rockera. Y todo iba normal hasta que nos encontramos a su ex y hubo una especie de discusión que termino con “No estoy saliendo con nadie Shura, y si así fuera no sería de tu incumbencia. Y tampoco saldría con él” donde me apunto con el dedo.  
  
  
Milo… es una chica complicada. Es la gemela de… no sé si catalogarlo como mi mejor amigo, Milo. Y no, no es tipo Ranma ½.  
Ellos son gemelos, así que han ido en el mismo salón toda la vida hasta hace un año en que ella se cambió de clase. Llevaban el cabello rubio largo y alborotado y les encantaba hacer deportes, ella en realidad se llama Helena, pero al ser tan parecidos y al pasar tanto tiempo juntos terminamos llamándolos “los Milos” y así se le quedo a ella el nombre de su hermano.  
  
  
Aunque han cambiado mucho, Milo se cortó el cabello y se lo tiño de rojo además de siempre llevarlo planchado, para no parecerse tanto a su hermano, dejo el equipo mixto de basquetbol y se unió al femenil de voleibol. También dejo de hablarle a Milo en la escuela y ahora sólo se lleva con Shaina, la capitana de su equipo.  
  
  
No es que ella me guste, o que la haya invitado a salir por algo más, sólo fue un favor que le hice al bicho.  
  
  
Ella me saca de mis pensamientos al cambiar de canción en el autoestereo, yo levanto una ceja algo descontento, pero ella sólo me sonríe y se desparrama en el asiento.  
  
  
-Esta es la peor cita que he tenido –me dice mirando por la ventana.  
  
  
-¿Quién dijo que era una cita? –contraataco.  
  
  
-Oh, perdón. Creí que tú y el bicho habían quedado en que me sacarías hoy a una “cita” para que él pudiera irse con ese sueco a quien sabe dónde a hacer el marqués de Sade sabrá qué. –me mira sonriendo y yo me quedo con cara de idiota mirándola. - No me mires así Crystal, ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para no haberlo sabido? O acaso pensaste que Salí contigo porque me gustas… -una sonrisa burlona se forma en esos labios pintados de rojo rubí y yo me sonrojo profusamente, y vuelvo la mirada al camino.  
  
  
-Entonces lo sabias todo…  
  
  
-Pues sí, no sé a quién piensa ese bicho que engaña. Vivo con él.  
  
  
-Y… ¿Cómo sabes lo del sueco? –siento que sudo frío, Milo no quería que su familia se enterase.  
  
  
-¿De verdad creen que no sé de qué lado masca mi hermano? Creo que supe desde el útero que Milo terminaría siendo gay.  
  
  
Me he quedado sin habla. El mayor secreto del bicho, resulta que desde hace tiempo no es un secreto.  
  
  
-Está de más, si pregunto… -disminuyo la velocidad- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?  
  
  
-Hace años, desde lo de Camus… ¿Y eso fue en secundaria?  
  
  
-Si… Pero incluso yo no lo supe hasta poco antes de que Camus se fuera.  
  
  
-Bueno es difícil ocultarle a tu gemela que te vas a besuquear con tu amigo a tu cuarto o detrás del laboratorio de la escuela…  
  
  
-Ya…   
  
  
Camus había sido amigo nuestro desde la primaria, de hecho, es mi primo político, pero hace dos años volvió a Francia. Creí que Milo no lo superaría, hasta hace poco más de ocho meses en que conoció al sueco que lo traía loco ahora. Tenemos 17 años y ese sueco ronda ya los 29.  
  
  
-Volviendo a tu pregunta de cómo se lo del sueco, bueno, no es muy bueno escondiéndose para hablar por teléfono o… escogiendo la contraseña de su celular. Ya sé, me dirás que soy una metiche. Pero lo vi subirse al auto de un sujeto y tenía que saber que pasaba, puede que ya no le hable mucho, pero sigue siendo mi hermano.  
  
  
Pareció avergonzada y a la vez liberada del hecho de haber espiado en el celular de su gemelo.  
  
  
-Si te hace sentir mejor, no se lo diré. –me sonríe sinceramente por primera vez ese día, yo doblo por el camino que lleva a su casa y aparco el auto en la acera de enfrente.  
  
  
-Gracias.  
  
  
-A penas son las once… -miro mi reloj- ¿Ya se habrán ido tus padres? –Milo soltó una carcajada y yo la mire alzando una ceja.  
  
  
-Se fueron desde la tarde, quizá desde las cinco. Ya sé que la idea era que me trajeras de madrugada para que el bicho se fuera con el sueco aprovechando el viaje de mis padres y que yo llegara tan cansada que no investigara si estaba o no en casa. Y no, no espié su celular. Lo escuche hablando con alguien de condones y un hotel… Así que sólo le oculte el pequeño detalle de que se irían más temprano.  
  
  
-Entonces pudiste decirle eso… incluso que sabes que es gay y no lo has hecho.  
  
  
-Quiero que él me lo diga… confió en ti, pero no puede confiar en mí. Admito que en parte acepte tener esta horrible cita contigo para vengarme de eso… soy algo celosa.  
  
  
-No me digas…  
  
  
-¿Sabes? No sé por qué Milo no nos lo dice. Estoy segura de que mis padres lo apoyarían, yo lo apoyo, a mi manera. A pesar de la edad del sueco nalgón…  
  
  
-Tiene miedo, de… fallarles. –me sincero por primera vez con alguien sobre el temor de mi amigo.  
  
  
-Sólo le gustan los hombres, no le ha fallado a nadie. –dice con algo de aprensión y baja la mirada, la tomo por la barbilla y veo unas pequeñas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, ella las seca de forma poco delicada con el dorso de su mano. No se explicar el sentimiento y excitación que me embarga al ver de cerca esos labios, sólo sé que tengo que besarlos. Lo hago, es apenas un rose y me separo un poco.  
  
  
-Lo siento… ese beso… -siento que algo se atora en mi garganta, ¿será que me gane una cachetada?  
  
  
-¿Beso? –se ríe- ¿A eso llamas beso?  
  
  
Me toma por las solapas de mi chaqueta de mezclilla y me atrae hacia ella besándome, algo meramente superficial, pero que correspondo y lentamente me inclino hacia ella, su perfume ligeramente dulce llega a mi nariz además del olor a manzana de su champú. Me inclino más y quedo sobre ella, puedo sentir la forma de sus senos firmes pegados a mi pecho, me hace querer profundizar el beso y ella lo acepta separando sus labios.  
Nuestras lenguas chocan y puedo probar su boca, la sensación está llenando de excitación mi entrepierna la cual siento que comienza a despertar, me inclino más y bajo una mano por su cintura tocando un poco su suave piel y pongo la otra contra el cristal de la ventanilla.  
  
  
Nuestra respiración es errática y siento que todo se ha calentado demasiado, pero antes de que continúe con mi juego de manos Milo rompe el beso.  
  
  
-Creo que esta noche… -dice entrecortadamente- Milo no vendrá a dormir.  
  
  
-Eso creo… Bueno, eso me dijo. –siento un ligero dolor en la entrepierna.  
  
  
-¿Quieres pasar a ver una película? –se muerde el labio ligeramente y me dan ganas de tocar ese lindo rostro.  
  
  
-Claro… -le digo a la vez que acaricio su mejilla.  
  
  
Salimos del auto y yo siento una molestia al caminar.  
  
  
-¿Sabes? No eres tan horrible después de todo. –refiriéndome al trato áspero que habíamos tenido hasta ahora.  
  
  
-Gracias, que romántico. Tu tampoco eres tan nauseabundo como recordaba. Hasta comienza a agradarme tu mohicano. –la brisa mueve sus rojos cabellos despeinándolos un poco, al igual que siento como los míos se mesen sobre mi rostro.  
  
  
Reímos un poco y yo paso mi brazo por sus hombros a la vez que meto mi mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta para asegurarme de que traigo un condón.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fin.**


End file.
